Númenor
Najzápadnejšie územie obývané smrteľníkmi Númenor (Q: „západozem“) alebo Númenórë, v bežnej reči známy ako Západná zem, bolo meno ostrova Elenna, ktorý z Veľkého mora vyzdvihli Valar na začiatku Druhého veku. Prísne vzaté, Númenor sa vzťahovalo iba na ríšu, ktorá na ostrove vznikla, no častejšie sa používalo ako synonymum ostrova samotného. Númenor bola jedna z najmocnejších ríš Druhého veku a jej obyvatelia, Númenorčania, rovnako ako ich potomkovia, mali značný vplyv na udalosti Tretieho veku. Geografia Ostrov Númenor mal rozlohu približne 435,1 kilometrov štvorcových. Nachádzal sa vo Veľkom mori bližšie k Valinoru (asi 39 dní) než Stredozemi. Ostov mal tvar päťcípej hviezdy a každý z výbežkov mal vlastné jedinečné geologické a fyzické črty, takže sa považovali za oddelené regióny Númenoru a mali vlastné názvy: * Forostar (Severné zeme) * Andustar (Západné zeme) * Hyarnustar (Juhozápadné zeme) * Hyarrostar (Juhovýchodné zeme) * Orrostar (Východné zeme) * Mittalmar (Vnútorné zeme) Uprostred ostrova sa nachádzala hora známa ako Meneltarma, ktorá bola najvyšším bodom na ostrove a Númenorčania ju považovali za posvätné miesto zasvätené Eru Ilúvatarovi. Iba králi Númenoru mohli hovoriť na jej vrchole. Povrávalo sa, že za jasného dňa mohli bystrozrakí ľudia vidieť Tol Eressëu, ostrov východne od samotného Valinoru, ktorý patril k Zemi neumierajúcich. Samotná Meneltarma bola vysoká hora v strede ostrova v regióne Mittalmar. Jej názov v preklade znamená „Nebeský pilier“. Nižšie svahy hory boli mierne a pokryté trávou, avšak pri vrchole boli svahy strmšie a ťažko prístupné. Králi neskôr vybudovali točitú cestu na vrchol, ktorá začínala pri južnom úpätí hory a krútila sa okolo nej, až kým zo severu vyústila na vrchol. Ten však bol jedinečný v tom, že bol plochý a preliačený a hovorilo sa o ňom, že dokáže „poňať obrovský dav“. Bol považovaný za najposvätnejšie miesto na Númenore a za celú históriu ostrova tam nikdy nič nepostavili. Númenor mal iba dve rieky: Siril, ktorá pramenila pri Meneltarme a končila v malom zálive neďaleko mesta Nindamos a Nunduinë, ktorá ústila do mora v zálive Eldanna neďaleko prístavu Eldalondë. Samotný ostrov sa zvažoval na juh a trochu na západ, severné pobrežia tvorili príkre útesy. Dejiny Pôvod Númenor bolo kráľovstvo Dúnadanov a rozprestieralo sa na ostrove vo Veľkom mori medzi Stredozemou a Amanom. Túto zem Valar vyzdvihli z dna mora ako dar ľuďom. Nazývala sa tiež Elenna („Deti Hviezdy“), pretože Dúnadanov k nej doviedla Eärendilova hviezda a pretože ostrov mal tvar päťcípej hviezdy. Elros, Eärendilov syn, bol prvým kráľom Númenoru a niesol meno Tar-Minyatur („Prvý kráľ“). Za jeho vlády, ktorá trvala od 32 D.V. do 442 D.V. , a vlády jeho nasledovníkov sa z ľudí stala mocná rasa. Valar zakázali Númenorčanom plaviť sa tak ďaleko na západ, žeby už nevideli svoj ostrov, pretože sa obávali, že ľudia nájdu Nehynúce zeme, kde mali smrteľníci zakázaný vstup. Po čase začali Númenorčania Zápoveď Valar neznášať a rebelovali proti ich autorite, hľadajúc nesmrteľný život, o ktorom verili, že im ho upierali. Pokúsili sa to kompenzovať tým, že sa plavili na východ a kolonizovali obrovské územia Stredozeme, najprv priateľským spôsobom, počínajúc Tar-Aldarionom. Prvé lode z Númenoru do Stredozeme sa plavili v roku 600 D.V. Temnota prichádza Čoskoro sa Númenorčania stali pyšnými a nespokojnými, iritovala ich Zápoveď Valar. Prestávali chápať význam daru ľudí a túžili po Eldamare, ktorý videli iba z diaľky. Okolo r. 1800 D.V. začali ovládať pobrežia Stredozeme a vyžadovali dane od nižších ľudí, ktorých oslobodili a učili, a stali sa brutálnou námornou veľmocou, ktorá nemala konkurenciu. Keďže sa báli smrti, snažili sa získať nesmrteľnosť v bohatstve a vyzdobených hrobkách. Tar-Atanamir začal otvorene hovoriť proti Valar. V roku 2280 D.V. Umbar posilnil veľký počet kolonistov a odtiaľ začali vládnuť Haradu. Dokonca aj Sauron sa ich obával a z týchto území sa stiahol. Zopár z nich, Verní, zostalo lojálnych Valar a priateľských elfom. Valar varovali ľudí zo Západnej zeme oblakmi v podobe obrovských orlov, ale tí na to vôbec nedbali. Verných prenasledovala väčšina spoločnosti, ktorí si hovorili Kráľovi muži a rozhodli sa opustiť elfské zvyklosti a jazyky. Ar-Adûnakhôr prijal svoje vládnuce meno v adûnajčine a nie v quenijčine. Verní zostali v Andunië a Verní Páni z Andúnië mali na stretnutiach šľachty vďaka svojmu vznešenému pôvodu stále istú vážnosť. Ar-Gimilzôr ich však okolo roku 2950 D.V. prinútil presťahovať sa do Rómenny a prístav bol pre elfských návštevníkov zatvorený. Tar-Palantir sa krátko pokúsil odohnať Tieň a znovu zjednotiť ľudí s elfmi a Valar, ale nepodarilo sa mu to. Na trón po ňom nastúpil jeho synovec, námorný kapitán, ktorý viedol vojnu s ľuďmi na pobrežiach Stredozeme. Tento synovec bol dvadsiaty piaty kráľ, Ar-Pharazôn, ktorý sa v roku 3255 D.V. plavil do Stredozeme. Vidiac moc Númenoru, Sauron sa podvolil kráľovej autorite a previezli ho na ostrov ako zajatca. V tom čase však Drúedain z Númenoru vycítili blížiacu sa temnotu a všetci opustili ostrov a odišli do Stredozeme. Sauron sa čoskoro stal kráľovým poradcom ako Tar-Mairon a sľúbil Númenorčanom večný život, ak budú uctievať Melkora. So Sauronom ako svojím poradcom, Ar-Pharazôn vztýčil 152 metrov vysokú svätyňu Melkorovi, kde konal ľudské obete. V tom čase biely strom Nimloth Krásny, o ktorého osude sa hovorilo, že je zviazaný s líniou kráľov, zoťali a spálili ako obetu Melkorovi. Riskujúc vlastný život, Isildur zachránil ovocie stromu a zachoval tak starodávnu líniu stromov. Sauron a strach zo smrti a staroby posúrili Ar-Pharazôna k tomu, aby postavil obrovskú armádu a vydal sa na plavbu na západ, aby vyhlásil vojnu Valar a zmocnil sa Zeme neumierajúcich. Sauron však zostal na ostrove. V roku 3319 pristál Ar-Pharazôn na brehoch Amanu a pochodoval na mesto Valimar. Skaza Manwë, kráľ Valar, žiadal Ilúvatara, aby zlomil a zmenil svet, zmenil jeho tvar z rovného na guľatý a navždy tak oddelil Aman a Tol Eressëu od sveta. Númenor pohltili obrovské vlny a potopil sa do priepasti, jeho obyvatelia zahynuli spolu so Sauronovým telom, ktorý takto prišiel o svoju schopnosť vziať na seba očarujúce a príjemné formy. Elendil, syn vodcu Verných počas vlády Ar-Pharazôna, jeho synovia a nasledovníci predvídali katastrofu, ktorá mala padnúť na Númenor a odplávali v deviatich lodiach skôr, ako ostrov padol. Pristáli v Stredozemi a zhromaždili Númenorčanov a pôvodných obyvateľov, ktorí tu žili a zjednotili ich pod svojou vládou v kráľovstvách Arnor a Gondor. Po páde sa Númenor nazýval Atalantë, čo v quenijčine znamená „Padlý“. Iné mená po páde sú aj Mar-nu-Falmar („Zem pod vlnami“) a Akallabêth („Padlý“ v adûnajčine). Príbeh vzostupu a pádu Númenoru je vyrozprávaný v Akallabêth. Kultúra Populácia Númenoru pozostávala prevažne z Edain, hlavne potomkov z Hadorovho domu, hoci predtým, ako na ostrov padol Tieň, najzápadnejšie mestá ako napr. Andúnië obýval aj malý počet elfov, pretože ich často navštevovali z Tol Eressëa. Ľudskí obyvatelia boli známi ako Númenorčania, alebo skôr Králi medzi ľuďmi. Númenorčania mali značné zručnosti v umení a remesle, v kovaní zbraní a brnení, ale neboli vojnoví štváči, preto sa hlavným umením na ostrove stala výroba lodí a zručnosť v navigovaní. Númenorčania sa stali skvelými námorníkmi, objavovali svet vo všetkých smeroch, okrem západu, kde platila Zápoveď Valar. Často cestovali na brehy Stredozeme, kde učili ľudí umeniu a remeslu, naučili ich farmárčeniu a tak zlepšili ich životy. Númenorčia boli tiež veľmi skúsení v poľnohospodárstve, šľachtili nádherné kone, ktoré sa potulovali po otvorených planinách Mittalmaru. Hoci to bol mierumilovný ľud, ich zbrane, brnenia a jazdectvo predčili všetkých v Arde s výnimkou Valar. Na Númenore žili aj niekoľkí Drúedain, ktorí boli považovaní za Edain a tak sa pripojili k svojim priateľom z Halethinho domu pri ceste na Númenor. Bolo ich iba zopár a báli sa mora. Znepokojilo ich, keď Tar-Aldarion začal svoje veľké cesty a naliehali naňho, aby nešiel, keďže videli škodu, ktorá mala nastať. Neuspeli a jeden po druhom sa odplavili do Stredozeme, pričom vraveli, že „Veľký ostrov už viac nie je pod našimi nohami bezpečný a želáme si navrátiť sa do zemí, odkiaľ sme kedysi prišli“. Poslední z nich odišli, keď na Númenor priviedli Saurona. Rastlinstvo Na Númenore sa nachádzalo mnoho druhov rastlín, ktoré neexistovali nikde inde v Stredozemi, pretože mnohé z nich dali Númenorčanom Valar z Amanu ako dar. Najdôležitejší bol Biely strom, ktorý rástol v Kráľovom paláci v Armenelose. Sadenica z neho bola neskôr zasadená na Fontánovom nádvorí v Minas Tirith v Gondore. V iných častiach Númenoru rástlo mnoho druhov rastlín, ktoré boli jedinečné pre každý výbežok ostrova. V Andustare boli vo vyšších polohách bukové a brezové lesy, zatiaľ čo v nižších polohách boli lesy dubové a brestové. Najväčším potešením Númenorčanov však boli stromy, ktoré im dali Eldar. Rástli hlavne v západnej časti, Andustare. Často sa spomínajú v piesňach a folklóre a iba málo ich rástlo na východ od Númenoru. * Oiolairë * Lairelossë * Nessamelda * Vardarianna * Taniquelassë * Yavannamírë Vďaka biodiverzite v Andustare tento región čoskoro začali nazývať Nísimaldar, alebo Voňavé stromy. Iba v Andustare sa nachádzal zlatý strom, Malinornë V Hyarrostare rástol strom Laurinquë, ktorý Númenorčania milovali kvôli jeho kvetom. Verili, že je potomkom Veľkého stromu vo Valinore. Poloha Tolkien nikdy nenakreslil mapu Ardy, ktorá by ukazovala, kde presne v Belegaeri, alebo v akej vzdialenosti od Stredozeme, sa nachádzal ostrov Númenor. Vëantur musel počas svojej plavby do Lindonu, bojovať so severným a východným vetrom, čo naznačuje, že ostrov sa nachádzal na juh od Lindonu. Píše sa tiež, že na jar a na jeseň ho sprevádzali (zrejme sťahovavé) vtáky, čo naznačuje, že ostrov ležal v trópoch. Čo sa týka vzdialeností, vieme iba, že ostrov bol bližšie Valinoru než Endoru. Hovorí sa, že z Meneltarmy mohli bystrozrakí Númenorčania občas uzrieť záblesk Avallónë. Pád Númenoru začal 39 dní po tom, čo Ar-Pharazôn vyrazil, no jeho skutočná cesta mohla byť kratšia. Didier Willis odhaduje, že ak sa Vëatur mohol plaviť priamo z Númenoru do Lindonu bez toho, aby potreboval nájsť bližšie pobrežie a potom ho nasledovať do svojho cieľa, ostrov bol dosť blízko Lindonu, s reálnou vzdialenosťou od 2000 do 3000 km. Karen Wynn Fonstad umiestnila ostrov vo svojich mapách Druhého veku do zemepisnej šírky Belfalaského zálivu, no bez zdôvodnení či kalkulácií. Númenorský prístav Vinyalondë a stredozemské prístavy Pelargir a Umbar sa tak dostávajú na približne tú istú úroveň. Vzdialenosť medzi Númenorom a ostrovom Tol Eressëa je podľa jej mapy približne 1700 km. Inšpirácia Númenor je Tolkienove prerozprávanie mýtu o Atlantíde. Predovšetkým odkazoval na opakujúci sa „Atlantídsky sen“, ktorý mával. Spojenie je zjavnejšie v mene Atalantë, inom prívlastku ostrova, ktorý v quenijčine znamená „padlý“ (všimnite si, že v gréčtine je Atlantída príbuzná s Atlasom, takže medzi Atalantë a Atlantídou nie je žiadne priame spojenie). Platón, staroveký grécky filozof, rozprával mýtus o Atlantíde. Podľa neho sa Atlantída nachádzala v strede oceánu na západe (Veľké more), jej obyvatelia boli vyspelejší, než tí zo známeho sveta (Králi ľudí), ale skazila ich vlastná arogancia. Kontinent bol zničený bohmi a preživší vytvorili kolónie, napr. v Egypte (Ríše v exile). Podľa Platóna sa v strede Atlantídy nachádzala hora s palácom (Meneltarma), okolo ktorého sa rozprestieralo trojcípe mesto, celkom odlišné od ostrova Númenor v tvare hviezdy. Ďalší element, ktorý majú oba príbehy spoločný, no zároveň rozdielny, je to, že Númenor sa potopil, keď jeho flotila útočila na západ, kým Atlantída sa potopila počas námornej bitky s Aténčanmi na východe. Zdá sa, že niektoré časti histórie Númenoru boli inšpirované nielen Platónom, ale tiež výskumníkmi a okultistami, ktorých teórie bol v Tolkienových časoch rozšírené. Ignatius Loyola Donnelly a Edgar Cayce boli najslávnejší autori, ktorí sa zaoberali Atlantídou a spomínajú udalosti a koncepty, ktoré Platón nikdy nespomenul. Jeden z týchto „originálnych“ elementov, ktorý prerozprávali moderní autori a mystici, bola občianska vojna medzi dvoma frakciami Atlantíďanov (dobrých a zlých), ktorá pripomína prenasledovanie priateľov elfov Kráľovými mužmi. Podľa týchto teórií zvyšky Atlantídskej civilizácie prežili vďaka kolonizátorom v Egypte (a v predkolumbovskej Amerike), čo odráža Ríše v exile založené Vernými. Tolkien raz dokonca stotožnil Gondorčanov s egyptskou civilizáciou. Použitie mimo legendária * Komiksová séria Ulysses 31 zahŕňa postavu Numinor, ktorej meno môže byť odvodené od Númenoru. * Román C.S. Lewisa Tá obludná sila obsahuje odkazy na „Numinor a Pravý Západ“, ktoré Lewis pripisuje na účet Tolkienových, vtedy ešte nevydaných, prác. Je to jeden z mnohých príkladov kríženia sa Lewisových a Tolkienových románov, pretože obaja boli členmi Inklings, literárneho diskusného klubu pri Oxfordskej univerzite. Zdroje www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Numenor